This invention relates to a connector for use in electrically connecting a pair of connection objects opposite to each other in a first direction and, in particular, to a connector which can carry out connection and disconnection between the connection objects in accordance with a relative movement of the connection objects in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction.
For example, a conventional connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 42309/1989 (JP(Y2) 1-42309). The connector is for electrically connecting two pin contacts to each other and includes an electroconductive socket contact. The socket contact has two socket portions each having a size that allows the pin contact to be loosely fitted or inserted thereinto, and a flexible elastic portion connecting these socket portions to each other.
Prior to electrical connection, the pin contacts are inserted into the respective socket portions. In this event, no special force is required for insertion of the contacts since each socket portion has such the size to allow the pin contact to be loosely inserted thereinto. Accordingly, the conventional connector will be called a zero-insertion force connector.
Then, two pin contacts are moved opposite to each other in a radial direction. The socket portions are brought into press contact with the pin contacts while the flexible elastic portions being elastically bent. As a result, two pin contacts are electrically connected to each other through the socket contact.
The above-mentioned connector uses the socket contact including two socket portions formed at opposite ends of the flexible elastic portion and, therefore, has a complicated structure. The use of socket contacts makes it difficult to assemble a high-density small-sized connector and reduces the productivity thereof.
In order to insure insertion of the pin contacts into the socket portions, a positioning member may be necessary to hold the socket portions at preselected positions. It is generally difficult to install the positioning member because of complicated structure of the socket portions. This will readily be understood in view of the fact that the connector disclosed in the above-mentioned publication comprises no positioning member. Accordingly, the socket portions may suffer from misalignment. In this event, the pin contacts fail to be correctly inserted into the socket portions.
In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/063,017 filed on May 17, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,559 the present inventor proposed an improved electrical connector where socket contacts in connection objects and a flexible elastic pin contact for connecting the socket contacts are used in place of pin contacts in connection objects and the socket contact in the prior art. Further, positioning members are used for holding the pin contact at the preselected position. Thus, the connector is readily assembled and can make a correct connection. However, for the connection objects having a large number of socket contacts to be connected, the connector must be provided with a large number of pin contacts. This means that assembling of pin contacts into the connector is complex. Further, high density of contacts is restricted by use of solid pin contacts.